The one that I want!
by Pink Watermelon
Summary: Slash+Draco and Harry+Grease songs+Winter Ball= leather pants?


Welcome to my insanity; enter at your own risk. This is a happy little fic-let. I personally tend to hate fic-lets, but musicals are exception. Especially slash musicals. Don't worry this is only PG for safety, it's not that bad. But still, a word of warning; be afraid, be very afraid. Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
  
The scene is fifth year, it's Christmas and all our happy little heroes are at the Winter Ball. So far the evening has been going fairly well, at least all the dance couple have been boy-girl. And while all the girls are having great fun the boys have started to get bored dancing with their dates. A few stray couples are dancing on the floor, girls are chattering at the tables and a long line of boys are leaning against the wall, praying for sanity because they were so bored. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are even talking to each other and soon start to realize that they like each other. a little more than friends.  
  
Draco makes a joke and Harry leans forward laughing and touches Draco's arm softly. Suddenly they both can't take it anymore, the Hall goes dark and a spotlight falls on Draco, who is somehow now standing in the middle of the, now, empty dance floor, surrounded by a group of Slytherin boys all wearing tight leather pants and black leather jackets (A/N: *gag*). Draco pulls his collar up and runs a comb through his hair, he turns his head toward Harry who is wearing tight black pants too, but only a black muscle shirt, surrounded by a bunch Gryffindor boys. Draco licks his lips seductively in Harry's direction and music begins as Harry and the Gryffindor boys slowly strut towards the middle of the Hall.  
  
Draco: I've got chills, They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. Cause the power you're supplylin' It's electrifyin'  
  
Draco rolls his hips as Ron tells Harry to put out the cigarette; he is somehow smoking, on the floor.  
  
Harry: You better shape up Cause I need a man  
  
Harry puts his arm around Draco's shoulders and Draco puts his hand on Harry's butt.  
  
Harry: And my heart is set on you You better shape up  
  
Draco flexes his muscles for the Gryffindor boys and they begin to whisper behind their hands like a bunch of girls.  
  
Harry: You better understand To my heart I must be true.  
  
Draco: Nothin' left Nothin' left for me to do  
  
Draco puts his hands on Harry's hips while Harry puts his hands on Draco's shoulders and they start to walk back and forth.  
  
Harry & Draco: You're the one that I want  
  
Gryffindor and Slytherin boys gather in a circle around Harry and Draco  
  
Gry & Sly boys: You oo oo honey  
  
Harry & Draco: The one that I want  
  
Gry & Sly boys: You oo oo honey  
Harry & Draco: The one that I want You oo oo are what I need Oh yes indeed  
  
They skip together, over towards the dais (raised bit) where the teachers table usually is. Harry goes to the top of the five steps while Draco walks up the first three steps. Harry then turns around and leans down to Draco.  
  
Harry: If you're filled with affection You're too shy to convey Meditate my direction Feel your way  
  
Harry runs his hand down the leg of his tight leather pants and Draco goes 'Owww!' and falls off the steps. Harry runs all girly like towards the middle of the Hall and Draco sashays towards Harry slyly.  
  
Draco: I'd better shape up Cause you need a man  
  
Harry: I need a man who can keep me satisfied  
  
Draco turns towards people on the computer reading the fan fiction and winks.  
  
Draco: I'd better shape up if I'm gonna prove  
  
Harry begins to slink away, but Draco pulls a whip out of no where and wraps it around Harry's waist and pulls him close.  
  
Harry: You better prove that my faith is justified  
  
Draco: Are you sure  
  
Harry & Draco: Yes I'm sure down deep inside  
  
All boys (Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs boys, who want in on the action): You're the one that I want You oo oo honey  
  
Harry and Draco link arms and skip out of the Hall.  
  
All: The one that I want You oo oo honey  
  
The boys randomly pair up and follow suit, skipping out of the Hall  
  
For the fun of it here are some of the pairs: Dean and Crabbe Seamus and Ernie McMillian Goyle and Terry Boot Etc etc etc. Ron copies Draco and sashays towards Neville:  
  
Ron: Hey there foxy lady  
  
Ron and Neville are the last people out of the Hall and they join all the other boys who are skipping through the school's grounds towards, only God knows where. Still singing:  
  
All: The one that I want You oo oo are what I need Oh yes indeed.  
  
Their voices fade away in the distance, while in the Hall, Hermione turns towards the other stunned girls:  
  
Hermione: Well that was unexpected.  
  
Hermione sits down, drinks the rest of her butterbeer and leaves the Hall, thinking it was time for bed.  
  
OMG! Did I write that? How wrong! I'm really sorry if you are like huddled up in a corner rocking back and forth with the fear of gay British wizards, that sing Grease songs coming to get you. And I'm sorry if you are just sitting at you computer stunned, I assure you that I am not a weirdo, I've just have a chocolate and gum overload, as usual. One thousand and one apologies. But still.*looks around shiftily*.you gotta love the way everyone is sashaying around. I love that word: sashay.  
  
Please R/R, no flames please. Again, sorry if I damaged you.  
  
~Pink Watermelon~ 


End file.
